The Taste of Kisses
by megelert3
Summary: Ichigo, what do kisses taste like? SECOND CHAPTER: Ichigo, can I buy some bangles? IchigoxRukia
1. Kisses

Yo people!!!!! Yeah, the plot bunnies SUDDENLY decided to bite (maybe cuz of all the cookies I ate!!!), and this is what came of it!! It is my first ever fluffy story, and I'm sooooo proud that I actually did it!! YAAY! Ok, well enjoy, and at the end, I'll tell you how I came up with it!!

**Disclaimer:** I'm putting this at the bottom today, so it won't give away the plot...

ICHIGOANDRUKIASITTINGINATREE...

**The Taste of Kisses**

Ichigo Kurosaki, and Rukia Kuchiki were sitting in the small, cozy bedroom devoid of all decoration (Ichigo thought it helped his 'image'). Well, actually, Rukia was sitting at the small desk, and Ichigo was lying down on his bed, with books open in front of him. It was a normal day in the Kurosaki household. Isshin was at the clinic, Yuzu was in the kitchen cooking dinner, and Karin was in her bedroom doing goodness knows what. Yep, perfectly normal.

"Oi. I'm done," Rukia stated, having finished the truckload of homework within an hour because she was so used to doing paperwork in Seireitei.

Ichigo, who was only halfway done, started counting down silently. Five...four...three...two...one...

"Ichigo, what do kisses taste like?"

WOW! That was unexpected. Even though she asked such imbecilic questions every day, it usually pertained to the subject of modern technology, never something as awkward as 'kisses'!

"Ichigo! Baka, I asked you a question! Now answer, before I get mad at you..."

He grumbled a reply, not wishing to answer.

"I. Can't. Hear. You!" The pint-size teen was practically seething now.

"Dobe! I said I don't know! I've never... 'tasted' a kiss before! Besides, what kind of question is that?"

"The good kind. Now tell me the truth. You have too tasted a kiss. We were talking about it in school, and Tatsuki said you love them. She wouldn't lie."

"What!?! Tatsuki said what? Look, Rukia, I'm telling you the damn truth- I really don't know!"

Well, I want to taste one," she pouted, letting her irresistible cuteness do the talking for her.

"Hell, Rukia! You want to...you want to taste a kiss? How are you planning on doing that?

"You're gonna give me one!" she replied cheerily, as if it was the most natural thing in the world for Ichigo to be giving her a kiss.

"NO FRIGGIN' WAY!!!!"

"Why not?"

"Because... it would be wrong!"

"Why?"

By now, Rukia was standing next to his bed, towering over his figure, which was still lying down. Deathrays were coming out of her eyes, and Ichigo thought he heard the distinct sound of burning paper.

"You. Are. Going. To. Give. Me. A. Kiss. Or. ELSE!!" she seethed again. Ichigo sat up, thinking quickly. If he gave her one, he wouldn't ever be able to look at her again, a hard thing to do when the person in question LIVES in your friggin' closet. If he didn't, she'd probably go to someone else, like Kiego. He shuddered at the thought. "_Okay, for Rukia's sake, I'll give her one,_" he thought to himself. He took a deep breath, stood up, and pulled Rukia close.

"Damn. I hate you Rukia," he managed to hiss, before leaning down and planting his lips on Rukia's. After a quick second, though it seemed like eternity to both of them, they separated. A blush raced wildly across their faces.

"Baka. I meant a Hershey's Kiss.," Rukia whispered, still aware of how close they were. She also noticed Ichigo's face suddenly become deathly pale as soon as she had said that.

"But thanks for... you know. It was better anyway," she added as an afterthought.

"Huuh," Isshin said with a sigh as he watched the scene in front of him, then with a big, thrusting leap towards his son, who was still clutching the arms of a girl, he yelled for the whole world to know, "Ichigo, my son!! You've finally grown up! I love you soo—"

"SHUT UP DAD!!!" cried an exasperated Ichigo who was currently living up to his name. Things couldn't have been worse. But secretly, he knew he'd enjoyed it.

While Ichigo was busy kicking his father away, Rukia thought to herself, "_Thank you Tatsuki! And thanks, Ichigo, for being the biggest bonehead in history!_"

ICHIGOANDRUKIASITTINGINATREE...

LOL! How'd ya guys like it!!!???!!!! I LOVED writing it! And, almost started laughing in the middle of class when I pictured it! THAT would have been weird! Well, love you all, and expect another one soon, though I won't make any promises! Oh, and if you were wondering where I got this idea, it was from eating LOTS of Hershey's Kisses!!! YAAAY!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach, or Hershey's Kisses, but I do own a truckload of homework!! XD


	2. Bangles

HI!!!!!!!! How are all my readers doing??? So, I got around to writing this piece of FLUFF in school, 'cuz I was totally bored, and decided on this. YAY! Rukia and Ichigo are soo cute!!! EEP! So, on with the story! Andale! Vamos!

---once upon a time...---

"Ichigooo!" cried the dark-haired girl, jumping on the unsuspecting boy in front of her.

"What the hell, Rukia!! Get off!" the boy, who was Ichigo, called out to Rukia, on his back. The girl complied, pouting as she dropped to the ground. Ichigo sighed, sweatdropping. At each passing day, the girl was becoming more and more like his eccentric friend, Keigo.

"Ichigo, what are those things?" Rukia asked innocently, her big, purple eyes wide in childish immaturity.

"Grow up, will you? They're bangles, from India or something."

"Can you get me some?"

"Why the hell would I get you those? You just jumped on me a minute ago!"

"I was trying to get your attention, you git! You didn't hear me when I screamed just about ten friggin' times, so I thought I'd do something a little more drastic."

"Well, you didn't have to jump on me!"

"Yes, I did. You know, all _boys _are the same! You're all egotistical deaf gits."

"You already friggin' called me a git!"

At this point, Rukia grinned evilly. "So, you remembered that I said that, even though it was like two minutes ago…"

"Don't get any ideas," Ichigo said in a warning tone. His hands were back in his pockets, and the blazer he was wearing fluttered in the wind. For a few minutes, all was silent except for the sounds of the marketplace around them. Bargaining, advertising, and shouts from unhappy customers could be heard all around them. Ichigo sighed inwardly in relief, for the violet-eyed midget had taken a break from her incessant chatter.

"Oi, Ichigooo," Rukia said in a singsong voice, "do you have something you want to tell me? Hmmm? Something _important_?"

Rolling his brown eyes, the tall boy turned to the shorter girl. "Yes, Rukia, I do have something to tell you…" Rukia waited eagerly, smirking all the while. "You have gum on your shoes." Ichigo smirked before turning away. Rukia's face fell, and despite her best judgment, she looked towards the white canvas shoes she was wearing. Lifting up her feet, she peered at the soles, and found them clean.

"You liar! You just said that because… well I don't know why, but you lied!! Tell me the truth!"

_I can't tell you the truth. _

"I lied to get myself out of an awkward situation. That's not a crime!" replied the orange-haired teen.

"Well you could have just said that!"

"Hn."

"Ichigo,"

"WHAT!?!"

"Can I have some bangles?"

"Ugh, haven't we been through this already?"

"Yes, but can you buy me some? Pretty pleeeease? With a strawbewwy on top?" Rukia said, looking up at Ichigo with the irresistible puppy-dog face that she had been perfecting since she was old enough to beg.

"Will you just shut up? Fine, I'll get you some. Come on, Loserface." The last word was muttered, but Rukia heard it, earning Ichigo a bonk on the head.

"Damn you," he deadpanned, hands still in his pockets as he lead the way to the shop where they were selling bangles. "Okay, pick _two_."

"Yaay!" She started browsing furiously through the selection of bangles. Finally, after a few minutes, she picked a pair out.

"I want these," she said, shoving the two that she had chosen into the taller boy's face. Ichigo scowled at her, and then took the two round pieces of metal in his hands. They were silver-colored, with some delicate designs etched into metal. It was definitely handmade, since the etching was irregular. Every few centimeters, the bangles were studded with dark indigo stones, possibly quartz. Overall, they were stunning. And unfortunately, also quite expensive.

"Okay, here's the money," Ichigo said quietly, handing the shopkeeper the money.

"Do you want it wrapped, or will your girlfriend wear it out?" the small, mousy man asked while putting the cash into the register. At his words, both Ichigo and Rukia choked a bit.

"I'm/She's not his/my girlfriend!" both teens said at the same time, starting the poor little man.

"I, ah, apologize," He said in a shaky voice.

"Whatever," Ichigo replied, his Indifferent Mask™ back on. The two teens walked out, avoiding each other's eyes like their lives depended on it. And if you think about who we're talking about here, their lives probably _did_ depend on it.

As they got outside, Rukia slipped on the silver bangles. She smiled widely, seeing that they fit perfectly on her small wrists. The smile fell into a frown as she thought about what common courtesy demanded that she do. But why she decided to actually listen to 'common courtesy', we'll never know.

Still frowning, she looked up at the orange-haired boy walking nonchalantly beside her. "Thanks, Ichigo," she muttered.

"What?"

"I said thanks, baka! You made me repeat it!"

"Ah, your welcome, midget." He didn't even spare her a look. The boy just kept looking forward as they exited the crowded market. At this, Rukia just pouted, turning her attention forward as well, though she spared her new bangles a look every once in a while.

They soon reached Ichigo's house, and as they walked in, Isshin jumped onto his son.

"Oh Ichigooo! How was your date with Rukia-chan??? Hmm? Did you, you know, do anything _special_?" the older man crooned at his indifferent son. Ichigo rolled his eyes, before punching his dad off. He had grown used to it over the months of having Rukia live with them.

"Dad, it wasn't a date, and no, we didn't do anything, just went shopping," he summarized, walking upstairs without a second look. Rukia smirked at Isshin before following Ichigo up to do homework, which they had put off until now.

---line!!!---

So, how was it? Confusing? Utterly horrible? hopefully not... Well, anyways, I'm sorry for not updating in so long. For those of you reading Ed's Magic, my other story, I'll probably update sometime within the next week. Yay, again, and bye!!

Also, tell me if you want me to continue this one-shot into maybe a two-shot, because it doesn't seem quite complete... That's all!


End file.
